


Don't Go To Bed

by richardnoelchris



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: A little ficlet I wrote based on the song 'Coffee' by Beabadoobee. I heard this song and thought to myself this would make a cute fic so I just wrote around the lyrics haha.Also I think my trademark is writing Rupaul's Drag Race into fic haha. Enjoy !
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Don't Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @queen-beastie on tumblr for reading this over for me and giving the nicest feedback you're a star ! x

Pete was all tucked up in bed, sleeping soundly and drooling slightly onto the pillow. He'd been helping Stitch rearrange their records all day and so he'd gone to bed early, he was exhausted. 

Stitch had told him how tired he looked when he noticed Pete wasn't really laughing at the latest episode of RuPaul's Drag Race.

***

"You shouldn't force staying awake you know." 

Pete rubbed his eyes and said "Yeah I should probably go ta bed." He yawned "Sorry Stitch I really wanted to watch this wiv you but." 

Another yawn

"I just fink I need a nap" 

Stitch gave him a cuddle and kissed him on the crown. "Aw don't worry Pete we can watch it tommorow. Get some sleep. Goodnight." 

"Night Stitch" 

Stitch stayed downstairs on the sofa after Pete went to bed. He'd thought about Pete a lot and how cute he was when he was sleepy, stretching out like a cat on the sofa. 

He was in two minds because although Pete was tired and going to bed was the best suggestion, Stitch also didn't want him to go to bed because he wanted to spend time with him and hated it when he went to bed before he did.

He went to the kitchen to make himself a drink, then he thought about making one for Pete but he was asleep. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door with a soft "Pete?" 

No reply, he was fast asleep.

Stitch slowly walked out of the room after planting a soft kiss on his forehead which made Pete smile slightly in his sleep. He went back downstairs and thought about making a coffee for his boyfriend, but that would keep him awake, but that was what he wanted, to spend more time with him, to cuddle him all night until they eventually fell asleep together. 

He knew he'd be over this feeling soon but as this was a new relationship, they'd only been dating for a couple of weeks, he just hated how he got when Pete left even for a couple of minutes. He went back to the kitchen and got out another mug, Pete's mug, boiled the kettle and put a teaspoon of decaf coffee into the mug, adding the boiled water, the milk and some sugar, not too much but just the right amount, the way he knew Pete liked it. His coffee as sweet as he was. He left it on the small table in the living room with a lid on to keep it hot.

***

A couple of minutes passed and he could hear creaking, he slowly turned his head around and heard a soft voice. "Stitch." Pete was wrapped in the duvet.

"Hey you, you ok?" 

"Can't sleep. 'V tried." He noticed two mugs on the table. "S'that one for me?" 

Stitch patted the empty seat next to him and replied "Yeah it's uh, it's decaf coffee, with the right amount of sugar, the way you like it."

Pete smiled in a tired way. "That is well sweet Stitch, fanks."

"You're welcome my love." Pete snuggled in close and they listened to some soft jazz, just as a hum in the background while they both drank their coffee in the darkness, illuminated only by flashes of the TV on mute.

"Pete?" 

"Hmmm?"

"I love you so much and truthfully I hate it when you go to sleep before me."

"Aw Stitch I 'ate going to sleep before you too. I need to be 'eld tightly so I can sleep." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Well cheesy I know but that's 'ow I feel." 

Pete looked up at Stitch, who felt warm whenever he looked into his blue eyes. They both sipped their drinks and afterwards eventually they fell asleep, lying down on the sofa cuddling, Pete on Stitch's chest, Stitch's arms around Pete. Jazz faintly in the background, a peaceful feeling.

  
  



End file.
